Best friends
by KisaShika
Summary: -OCs- Flare seems to be having problems with a certain blue hedgehog; so his friends step in and convince Sonic to be nice. Sonic agrees to the terms, but has plans of his own. SonicxOC senseless slash
1. The Star

Yes, there are OCs in this fiction, don't underestimate it for that small factor though. This was written solely for the fact that I'm obsessed with slash and Sonic has been on my mind as of late. - So I've decided to torture one of my characters. What's more fun than a fic of rivals sharin' some love? :D

Flare: I hate you.....

Yeayea. Shakes?

Shackles: Kisa would like to inform all of you that she doesn't own Sonic, just the idea of this fanfiction and the origonal characters on it. Except Cookie. And Ruby. And Peanut. And Shade. And Sheik. Well, she shares him with a friend....

--------------------------------------------

It was a busy day at Mobius high. Some students flocked to their classes while others mingled at their lockers or with friends. There was a certain orange and red striped hedgehog who took his time to get to class, wanting to avoid getting there at all costs. It wasn't because the teacher was excruciatingly boring, or the fact that it was Geometry, it was because he shared this specific class with an annoying blue hedgehog. The star of the track team, Sonic the hedgehog.

Flare shook his head at the thought of being shown up by the 'Blue Blur'. It was a well known fact that Flare had a bit of a rivalry with Sonic. Neither of them really favored each other, so they didn't spend more time around the other than necessary, which was mainly during class and practice.

The orange third placer looked up at a nearby clock and panicked; thirty seconds till bell. Flare sped down the hallway, kicking up a few girls' skirts as he ran past. Ten seconds, he quickly turned a corner and stepped into the doorway of his class, grinning. He got there just in time. The bell rang twice then a familiar blur burst into the room, announcing himself as he did so.

"No need to wait any longer, friends, the star has arrived!" Flare glared from his recently taken seat at the hot-winded hedgehog that stood infront of the class, who just smirked back and winked. "That's very nice Sonic, now please take your seat." The teacher, Mr. Charles, grumbled. "Sure thing, Charlie!" Sonic slowly strode to his seat, which just so lovingly right beside Flare.

"How's it goin', bronzey?" Sonic waved to the orange hedgehog, who tried his best to ignore the other. "It was good until you got here, minute-man." Flare mumbled under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Sonic leaned across the eilse and put his face against the others. "Leave him alone, Sonic." He turned to the voice.

Shadow sat in the seat behind Flare, arms folded, his gaze was unreadable. "Oh, come on, Shadow, just havin' a bit of fun with my old pal, Flare." He slapped Flare on the back and the other winced at the contact. "Leave him alone." Shadow repeated. "Fine, fine. Ruin my fun." Sonic sat all the way back in his seat and stared out the window for the remainder of class.

This was something Flare couldn't understand, how was Sonic able to stay on the track team, or even in Athletics, if all he did was stare off into space all day? He thought this over and over again and eventually came to the conclusion that Sonic bribed his school wide fan club to do all of his homework. Flare sighed and hunched down in his seat, absentmindedly taking notes.

No, he wasn't jealous of Sonic in any way, he would actually like being friends with the like of Mobius High if he didin't constantly pick on him. Yeah, Flare always came in third place during practice. Sonic always came first, Shadow second, and him third. He didn't mind that. He thought it was great that his school had the fastest track records and best track team. He just hated it that Sonic belittled him. Like at the last meet.....

It was a hot day, you could see the heat wave off of the red track pavement. The six racers stood still in their crouched positions at their markers. The gun went off and so did the racers. Three. Three times around the track was all the race was. Flare held back his juice until the final lap and when the leader was one-hundred yards away from the finish, Flare sped up, leaving everyone else in the dust.

He got first place and grinned in excitement as the judge put the gold medal around his neck. It was supposed to be a grand moment, Flare finally beat their rival school at a track meet, but Sonic had to ruin it. As the team crowded around him, Sonic came up to Flare and slapped him on the back, knocking the wind out of him. "Great job, Flare!" Sonic grinned. "'Bout time you got first place in a race!"

..... Flare frowned at the memory. Sonic always had to snuff out his glory. It angered him to no end, he almost quit the track team that day. Luckily his brother and sister convinced him to stay. Flare smiled slightly at the thought of his siblings. Trinket.... They weren't really related, but they've known since their days at the orphanarium.

She was so sweet though, so innocent. Flare's smile widens at the thought of her. He'd do anything for his sister. Even go through hell and back, and being stuck on the track team was hell, so he's doing it for her. Then there's Shackles. Flare chuckled at the thought of his older brother. They weren't related either, but Shackles adopted him and Trinket and took them into his home at seventeen. Shackles has been so good to him and his sister. He took great care of them and goes out of his way to protect them, even to the point of annoyance.

Flare looked up when the bell sounded for lunch, quickly copying down the homework before shoving the spiral into his bag when he heard a voice speak beside him. "Why do you put up with him?" Shadow inquired, Flare looked up at his team captain. "I.... I don't know...." Flare answered, confused. "Why, Shadow?"

"He seems to bother you greatly and gets enjoyment from it. You should not have to deal with that, especially not from Sonic. You need to speak up to him. Don't allow him to push you around. Push back." Shadow said before walking off, leaving Flare extremely confused. "What was that about.....?" Flare thought aloud as he walked to the cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, sorry, no slash yet. But fear not! It will be here soon! Just had to set the feel up. FYI: Reviews are nice. ;P


	2. The talk

Shackles: She doesn't own, blah, blah, blah....

-----------------------------------------------

Flare sat alone in the cafeteria today, lost in thought thinking about what Shadow said. His siblings stared at him from a distance, worried. Trinket turned around and poked the ketchup on her plate with a french fry. "I wonder what's up with Flare...." She asked. "Yeah, its one thing to not talk to us, its another thing to avoid us." Shackles folded his arms and frowned. Shadow looked up from his meal at the other life-form. "It's Sonic."

Shackles looked at Shadow, confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Sonic has been pestering him." He picked up his hamburger and bit into it, eyes closed. "Greeeeeeeaaaaaat....." Shackles and Trinket sighed simultaneously. "You think you should talk to Sonic about this? You know Flare won't just ignore him." The blue and green hedgehog said. "Yeah, I'll corner the bugger in Athletics." The rest of lunch was mostly silent.

-----

The locker room was alive and busily with teenage boys rushing to get their uniforms on. Flare got dressed as quickly as he could, trying to get out to the field before a certain someone came into the locker room. Just as he was about to get to the door, it flew open and Sonic stood there, grinning. "Hey'a guys!" He greeted happily, then spotted Flare. "And hello, Bronzey!" Flare just stood there until Sonic moved out of the way and he ran out of the room.

Shackles just watched this, slowly growing pissed, and Shadow just watched. Sonic walked over to his locker and took his time changing, as usual, and waited there, chit-chatting with anyone nearest him. As soon as the last student left the room, Sonic was getting ready to high-tail it out to the track until two people stood in his way.

"Oh, hey, Captain! And, hey, Shakes." Sonic greeted. "Don't call me that. You don't have the right." Shackles growled, Shadow stepped forward. "We need to talk to you, Sonic." He emphasised the other hedgehog's name. "About what?" He stuck his pinky in his ear and twisted it.

"You need to watch out what you do to Flare." Shackles warned, holding up a fist, three dangerous spikes getting extremely close to his neck. Shadow held his hand up and Shackles took a step back. "You need to treat him better. I've seen how you've acted to him." Shadow said, only sounding slightly angry. "If you don't clean your act up around him, Sonic, you'll have to answer to me!" Shackles bellowed, his temper slowly rising.

"Shackles." Shadow said, the other backed down and just glared daggers at the small blue hedgehog. "Geeze, I didn't think my friendly joking was such a dellhemma." Sonic shrugged. "It is, Sonic. And it's not friendly. Friends don't cause other friends greif on purpose."

"Grief? Flare seems perfectly fine." Sonic leaned against the lockers, not understanding the point of this conversation. "Perfectly fine, right." Shadow said sarcastically. He's not one to admit it, but Shadow does have a soft spot for those he calls friends. He folded his arms. "Sonic, just be nicer to him. Because of you he has an inferiority complex."

"He has that affect on people." Shackles muttered, thinking about Knuckles. "Fine, fine." Sonic pushed off the lockers and brushed past the two life-forms. "I'll be nice to the kid and stop picking on him." He then turned and smirked, and idea popping in his head. "Heck, I'll even hang with him after school." He then disappeared in a blue flash and left Shadow and Shackles alone.

Shadow shook his head and headed for the door, the other close behind. "I can't believe that egotistical bastard." He muttered. "I'm gonna' kick his ass one of these days." Shackles said, punching the air. "No, that's my job. You stick to Knuckles." Shadow said. "Alright, I want to watch though." The tall echidna rested his elbow on the shorter hedgehog's head while they walked to the football field.

-----

Flare stood up after stretching his legs and popped his back. "Where are they?" One of the other track members asked and, as if on cue, Sonic sped out of the field house. Flare sighed when he saw Sonic come to a stop at his side. "Hey there, Flare!" He winced, getting ready for the inevitable slap on the back. When it didn't come and a hand was set on his shoulder, he opened his eyes. "H-hey, Sonic...."

"I was wondering if you were doing anything after school today." He asked, smiling. "No.... Why?" Flare asked, confused. "Well, would you like to hang out with me? I'm goin' to the park." Sonic folded his arms behind his head. "S-sure...." Flare gave him a weak smile.

"Alright, ladies!" The coach yelled. "On your marks, get set.... GO!" The team took off on their practice run. Five laps around the track was normally nothing, but two laps in Flare started to slow down. He stopped completely at three, his team mates looking at him oddly as they passed. He forced himself to continue, but wasn't able to make it half way around the track before....

.... Flare woke up in the nurses office. "Heheh, its about time you woke up." He looked around and saw the nurse standing in the doorway. "Hello, Nurse Vanilla." He said, sitting up. Vanilla walked over to him and handed him a glass of water. "Drink this." She said and Flare did so. "You passed out during class. Flare, have you eaten today?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Umm......" He thought. "N-no ma'am.... I skipped breakfast and I didn't feel like eating lunch." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "An athlete like you shouldn't skip meals. Here." She gave him a sandwich. "It isn't healthy." Flare looked at the sandwich. "I'm sorry...." Vanilla patted him on the head. "It was quite lucky of you to have been in athletics, though. Sonic got you here faster than the coach could call me on the phone."

Flare looked up at the mention of Sonic. Sonic brought him here? He looked out the door and saw said hedgehog sitting in the waiting room, along with his brother. 'Wow....' He thought. 'Maybe Sonic does really want to be friends.' "When you finish that, I'll let you go back to class." Vanilla said, before walking out of the room. "Yes ma'am."

------------

And there's chapter two. Once again, apologies for the absence of slash, but if you can't tell, it WILL be in the next chapter. Just a little bit though. :P

Oh, and I talked about another OC, Shackles, a lot in this chapter. A bit about him: He was a failed attempt at creating the ultimate lifeform. And while three pods were launched to earth from Gerald's lab, his pod was left in the lab. Shackles ages and can not use Chaos Control. And his fur color is exactly like Shadow's, but he's an echidna. Also, his eyes are green. o3o


	3. The Park

OMG! The plot is almost over, guys! We're almost to our goal of sweet, sweet slashiness! :D

Flare: -facepalm- Ugggggg.....

Shackles: Not her's, blah blah, you know the drill.

-------------------------------------------------

Flare stepped out of the Nurse's office, only to be met by Shackles grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Are you okay?!" He shouted, sounding worried. "Yes! I'm fine, Shakes! Stop shaking me!" Shackles stopped and yanked his brother into a head-lock and began giving him a noogie. "Don't scare me like that again, you little freak!" Vanilla walked over to them.

"Now, boys. Settle down and get to class." She said, handing them their pink notes and shooing them off. "Alright. Thank you, Miss Vanilla!" Shackles waved to her before dragging Flare off with him. Once they were out of her sight, he pulled Flare into another head-lock. "Shackles! Gak!"

"You bugger! No more avoiding sitting with me at lunch! If you do, I'mma force tomatoes down your throat!" Flare struggled in his brother's grip, failing miserably to get free. "Finefinefine! Just let me go! You're gunna' mess up my quills again!" Shackles let him go. "Get to class, ." Flare pouted angrily as he smoothed out his quills.

Seventh period. Finally.

Flare sighed happily as he sat down in his seat. English was his best class, so he got to blow just about everything off and nap all period. But before he could lay his head down he heard someone shout from across the class. "Hey, Flare!" Such a familiar voice..... Who was that?

Flare looked around and saw Cookie, a light blue hedgehog, waving at him. "Oh.... Hey Cookie." He lazily waved back as she walked over. "What's up?" He asked, flopping his head pathetically onto his desk. "I was wondering if you'd like to come and play b-ball with me, Peanut, and Klutch. We need another guy so we can play two on two." He shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't." Cookie looked slightly dissapointed. "Why not?" Flare sat up and scratched behing his ear. " 'M hanging out with Sonic after school. Want's to do something at the park." He yawned, she looked at him in suprise. "Really? I thought you couldn't stand him? You complain about him all the time." Flare shrugged.

"I know. But he's being kinda' nice to me today; so, why not?" Cookie rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I guess. Well, have fun with blue boy. I'll just ask someone else." Flare waved her off before dropping his head to his desk again. "Good luck with that." Then he dozed off....

..... The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of the school day. Students hurried out of their classes and to their vehicles to try and escape. Flare slowly trotted out of the building and waited by the entrance for his siblings and Sonic.

He almost fell asleep again, leaned against the rails of the steps. But quick footsteps woke him up and before he could turn around, someone jumped on his back and hugged him. "Flaaare!" Trinket shouted, squeezing her brother tight. "I missed you at lunch." She hugged him tighter. "Hehe, I'm sorry, Trinket. I was just a little out of it earlier." She let go of his back when Shackles walked up.

"So, you ready to go home, Trinket?" He asked, she nodded happily back. "Yep!" Shackles absently twirled the keys to his car on a finger as he turned to his brother. "Have fun today and call me if Sonic tries to pull a fast one on you." He started walking away. "Oh, hardy-har-harr! Terrible pun, Shakes!" Flare shouted after him only to get the finger back.

The schoolyard was almost empty by the time Sonic showed up. "You ready to go?" He asked, acting as if he wasn't thirty minutes late. "Yeah." Flare adjusted his backpack as they both walked down the sidewalk. They walked to the park in total silence and both of them occasionally stealing a quick glance at the other. Flare giving Sonic a strange look while Sonic smirked at him.

That smirk sent chills down his spine.

Flare wasn't quite sure what Sonic wanted to do and he hoped it wasn't going to take a blow at his self-esteem. He couldn't take anymore of that. He was brought out his thoughts by someone tapping on his shoulder. "You still in there?" Sonic asked, chuckling lightly. "We're here." Flare looked around and they were, in fact, at the park. He hated it when he zoned out like that. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I dunno'. I just thought we'd hang out." Sonic lied, folding his arms behind his head. "Hey, you hungry? 'Cus I know the best place to buy hot dogs here." Flare shrugged. "Sure, lead the way." He smiled and walked ahead, the other following close behind.

Flare took in the gorgeous scenery this park had. Central Mobius park always had the prettiest flowers and biggest oak trees, it was also always quiet and nice during the spring-summer jump. As the pair of hedgehogs walked down the concrete path, you could hear birds and engines alike, children and elderly folk talking and laughing, enjoying time together. Then Flare suddenly ran into Sonic's back. "Ow!" He shouted, rubbing his nose. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hey, Barry!" Sonic yelled and dashed off to a beagle who was wheeling around a stand. "Yo, Sonic! How's my best customer doin' today?" Sonic grinned cheerfully as he bumped knuckles with Barry. "Better, now that I know you're out today!" Flare made his way over to the pair just as Barry let out a hearty laugh. "So, the usual, my main hedgehog?" Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, but make it two today." The beagle looked at Flare and smiled.

"Ah-hah! Any friend of Sonic's is a friend of mine." Barry adeptly made two chili-cheese hot dogs and handed them to his customers. Sonic gladly took the dog in one hand and gave Barry money with the other. "Thanks, Barry!" He wolfed down the fast food while Flare took his time. "Alright, we got stuff to do. I'll see you later, dog." Sonic said, turning away, Flare walking beside him.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything planned?" He asked, finishing the last bite of his hot dog. "Nah, I don't. Just had to say something." The pair walked to the center of the park. Flare was feeling a bit more comfortable with being around the blue blur and not as intimidated. Sonic was pretty cool, now that he's gotten used to him. A small smile crossed his face.

Sonic smirked at the orange hedgehog, he was completely oblivious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh! Just one chapter shy of being at the slash! Sorry for making you guys suffer through three chapters of nothing. D: I WILL make it up in the next chapter with all the slash you can take!


End file.
